1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for generating sensory effect metadata for providing a media-based sensory experience, more particularly to a technology for generating sensory effect metadata corresponding to tilting, rotation, zoom-in, zoom-out, camera-moving and camera-rotation of objects included in media.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology for providing an sensory experience service based on media is a technology that MPEG-V international standard sensory effect metadata is added to a conventional media so as to reproduce a media, and that a system for reproducing the media reproduces the media along with parsing the sensory effect metadata so as for an sensory experience device to make an sensory experience in synchronization with the media reproduction.
According to a conventional method for generating sensory effect metadata, a producer watches repeatedly media so as to memorize the time point and then manually inputs sensory effect metadata which corresponds to the time point; or a sensory effect metadata generating device is input with experimental attribute value at an intended time and a sensory effect to be desired through authoring tool by a producer so as to generating a sensory effect metadata.
Therefore due to the sensory effect metadata, a device for producing an sensory experience such as 4D motion chair can provide a user with sensory effect.
In the conventional method for generating sensory effect metadata, however, the sensory effect metadata should be generated based on a producer's input.